


Visage of Perfection

by sky_voice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Devotion, F/F, soft and gentle words, unadulterated adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_voice/pseuds/sky_voice
Summary: In your mind, she's the vision of perfection. You count the many ways your heart palpitates when you even so much as think about her.





	Visage of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Something I conjured up when my thoughts got carried away one night. A small drabble dedicated to pre-redemption Peridot. The best version of Peridot, in my opinion.

She's cold, stoic, unwavering  
She can function with no effort at all  
Every movement is calculated, contained, premeditated  
It's a wonder she takes any interest in me at all

I'm slightly stout, nervous, uncertain  
I'm made of different stardust than she is  
But the cosmos have brought us together at this moment in time all the same  
It makes me wonder if we came from the same sun after all

She looks at me with piqued curiosity  
Her eyes scan my visage, her mouth contorts in silent wonder  
I can't tear my gaze away; she has me mesmerised and desperate for closeness  
But she isn't programmed that way and I understand completely

I would even go so far as to say that I love her  
But love isn't an emotion she's able to comprehend  
So I hesitate with baited breath and finally look away  
Feeling heat rising to the surface of my cheeks as my heart races in my chest

Her voice is unnatural, but beautiful and full of energy  
It captures my attention and brings me back to reality  
She speaks to me with carefully placed words  
She has quickly learned which words to avoid so as not to upset me

She asks me what my purpose is as a being  
Her question completely catches me off guard  
I tell her that I'm not quite sure what my purpose is  
That I'm still searching for it, that I'm unsure if I'll ever discover my purpose

Her eyes widen at this and she hums quietly  
Trailing her gaze down towards my fidgeting hands  
She assures me that I will find it one day and that she'd like to witness it for herself  
And offers the faintest of smiles to ease my anxiety

I appreciate her willingness to keep me comfortable  
I feel my heart swell with each of her little attempts to be nice  
It isn't a natural behaviour of hers and she has no reason to act differently around me  
Yet she still chooses to do so anyways

I have to repeatedly remind myself that I'm falling in love with an actual alien  
And that these feelings will never be reciprocated  
As long as she's around me, I really don't mind so much  
She's more than I could have ever asked for and then some


End file.
